User talk:Anonymos
Welcome Hi, welcome to IRC Camps Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Anonymos page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nalyd Renrut (Talk) 22:12, November 13, 2009 Not tomorrow. Next week. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 02:05, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Yes there will be. The titles will be quotes a contestant said. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 02:12, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Kgman offered to be our 16th person, because nobody else will. Please come here now. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 22:55, November 21, 2009 (UTC) She is our sixteenth contestant. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 00:57, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Two Episodes Tonight Just a reminder that at six o'clock eastern time SHARP we will be starting! Here is a link to the IRC. Remember to come as "(character name)|(team initials; SD/KA)" when you arrive. If you can't come, tell me. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:51, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Hey, just a remind that tonight at 6:00 pm eastern time we start episode five! Here is the channel! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 14:28, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Don't worry, we'll get you guys some fill-ins. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 15:21, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Hey, just a reminder that tonight is another episode of IRC Camps! If you can't make it, let me know ASAP! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 17:05, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Tonight at 6:00 eastern time we will be doing our cave man movie! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:43, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey why did you vote Victoria tonight----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 00:25, January 3, 2010 (UTC) So you turn your back on the alliance----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 00:26, January 3, 2010 (UTC) vote Ethan and get it over with i still would have left----Kenzen Has No 00:34, January 3, 2010 (UTC) well i am upset i was eliminated its fine please vote for me to return if there is returners----Kenzen Has No 00:37, January 3, 2010 (UTC) thanks if not the boiling oil will burn Rachel alive*pulls in giant vat of oil*(JK)----Kenzen Has No 00:39, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ok thanks----Kenzen Has No 00:45, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey everybody! Tonight at 6:00 we will be having our IRC Camp, but in this channel. It is possible that color will not work in the channel, so we may have to specify which of our characters is talking in different ways. See you all then! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:03, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Just a reminder, tonight will be another dramatic episode of IRC Camps! Same time and place as last week! (Enter as Nonny, not Rachel, k?)Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:40, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Tonight will be another episode of IRC Camps, same Chris time, same Chris place. We have a few absences planned, so some people may need to play two people. (Bridgette and Princessa want you to play them) Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 16:40, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay, don't worry, 4 of the 8 people may be missing but i'm sure we can pull this off! I once had one of the weekly roleplays have 2 people play their whole team, so we got this! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 16:48, January 23, 2010 (UTC) It's that time of the week again!... *Checks calendar* Yeah! It's that time of the week for IRC Camps! Grab your surfboards and sunscreen, and meet us at the IRC - same time, same place. (I'm tyring to hint at the challenge *hint**hint*)Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:17, January 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm known for my subtle hints. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 14:43, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Hello, eliminated contestant. Remember, tonight is the final two night! Come to the IRC to vote for a winner. Voting will be after 6:00, but please log on anywhere from 5:00-6:30.Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:36, February 27, 2010 (UTC) You need to make a character for IRC Camps by Saturday morning or you will not be playing. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:08, March 4, 2010 (UTC) The new IRC Camps starts tonight at 5:30 Eastern Time in the usual IRC channel. Don't be late! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:15, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi this is a pic of ur season 2 character and "Holes" in the bottom 2 in week 1--Welcome to Jessica's room. If your Rebecca... 23:55, March 7, 2010 (UTC) September 4th. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 15:30, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey, IRC Camps starts tonight at 5:30 PM eastern time! Please look at the side bar for the new link, and try to come early if you can. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:54, September 4, 2010 (UTC)